The Sun And The Stars
by BurningLove2000
Summary: It's about a sun princess named Sabrina falling in love with a star prince named Motoki.


**Hello everyone this is my 3rd fanfic I hope you like it. REMEMBER: I do not own anything EXCEPT my writing thank you and enjoy and please review.**

One long time ago, there was a princess named Sabrina she was the princess of the sun. Sabrina had long golden hair and blue crystal eyes. Her father Ryo the king, loved his daughter. The one thing that the king kept from her, a secret that he will wait to tell her. The secret is that she had a mother and a twin sister who was from the moon kingdom. The sun and the moon kingdom were more they just allies they were friends. Everytime the solarians ( sun people ) visits the lunarians ( moon people ) they have a welcoming ball. Sabrina always love the balls. Sabrina's sailor guardians were her best friends. Sabrina's sailor guardians are, sailor comet, sailor meteor, sailor earth (endymion's sister which she hates him for being overprotective of her ), and sailor Galaxia ( sabrina's cousin and most trusted friend ). One day the solarians were getting ready to go to the moon kingdom. Sabrina was excited as she was brushing her long golden hair. When Sabrina went into the closet and grabbed her dark red dress (which looks exactly like Serenity's white dress except the dress was red and no shoulder plates) she noticed in the mirror that she had a golden crescent moon like Princess Serenity. Sabrina was shocked. SHe immediately went to her father about the crescent moon on her forehead. "Father tell me the truth. Why do I have this crescent moon mark like the royal moon family." Sabrina asked. The king sighed it was time for his little princess to know the truth as he was hiding it for 160,000 years (she was 16 in the sun and moon kingdom) "Sabrina…"the king started. " There are some things that I need to tell you "said the king. "You and Princess Serenity are the daughters of me and Queen Serenity" said the king as he start to tremble of what his daughter would say. Sabrina was shocked again by the news of what her father had said. "Why did you keep that from me" asked Sabrina as she was clenching her fists by her sides. "I thought you would leave me and be with your mother instead of me and there would be no heir to rule the kingdom" said her father. "Did everyone know this except for me and Princess Serenity? asked Sabrina who was starting to cry. "Yes, you and Princess Serenity are twin sisters" as he looked down at the floor. "How could you?! You know what it is like being without a mother all your life? You only care about your kingdom, but you don't care about me. I hate you! screamed Sabrina as she ran into her room crying. She jumped on her bed crying herself to sleep.

It was the middle of the night when Sabrina woke up she noticed everyone was gone including her father was gone to the moon. Sabrina got up from her bed and went to the royal garden. The garden was full of red and yellow flowers. Sabrina went to the fountain and looked up at the stars. She heard that there was a kingdom in the stars. The star kingdom always protects the sun from harm's way. Her father Ryo promised that he would take her to the stars tomorrow morning. Sabrina couldn't wait. She went back to her bedroom and went to sleep waiting for tomorrow.

Morning….

"Princess please wake up. SABRINA GET UP OR YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE." screamed Galaxia. "AHH DON'T SCREAM AT ME" screamed Sina. It's about time you woke up said Sailor Galaxia. "Princess your bath is ready" said the maid. Sabrina got up from her warm bed and to the bathing room. The bat pool was made out of marble. It was full of warm water and bubbles that smelled like the fragrance of cherry blossoms. Sabrina walked in the bath pool and took her warm bath that she enjoyed. After the bath Sabrina walked out and put on her white fluffy robe. She went to her dressing room and put on her favorite dress and her red slightly high heeled shoes. After two hours of getting ready Sabrina was ready to go. She ate her breakfast, which was fruit, ham and toast with a glass of orange juice. She ran down the hall and downstairs. "Father, I'm ready to go to the star kingdom" said SAbrina who was panting after her running. "Good, now let's go," SUN POWER TRANSPORTATION said the king as a red glowing circle appear under them. The red circle turned into a yellow orange ball. The Solarians who were in it are: Sabrina, Sailor Senshi, the king and Sabrina's two favorite dogs ( solar and ichigo). Solar is a male with a golden color pelt and blue eyes. Ichigo is a female with a red pelt and green eyes. Dogs have a orange sunset mark. They're as big as a wolf. Sabrina and the others teleported to the star kingdom. Once they got there Sabrina was looking around shocked. The stars was nothing like the sun and moon kingdom. The women wore purple or white dresses, and the men wore black pants and shirt. The flowers and trees were violet, blue and white. There were little creatures that fly around glowing. People would play music and danced around. LIttle children would run, play and laugh with others. It was a dream come true for Sabrina. She wanted to join the group that was dancing and laughing, but instead she walked past. "Why can't my home be like this, Sabrina thought to herself. She didn't dare ask her father or to anyone, because she knew if she did she would have another lecture from the king. Sabrina hated lectures most especially the lectures from her father. While Sabrina walked past the group she noticed everyone smiled and waved. She smiled and waved back, but she noticed her father giving everyone a death glare. Sabrina didn't know why her father was acting that way, but she thought because he didn't see Serenity or something. Sabrina didn't know what is soon to become. As the solarians went inside, Sabrina noticed a couple talking under a tree. The woman was hugging his arm giggling and the man seemed he didn't care at all and wasn't paying attention. Sabrina sighed she wished that she could go to somebody other than her father or Sailor Senshi and tell him what she thinks and love him for the rest of her life. She knew that was never going to happen, because all the handsome guys that she met only want to king after her father dies. Sabrina wanted someone to see her past her loyalty and love her the way she is. As she saw the king of the stars (King Malachite) walked up to King Ryo and shook hands and smiled. "Princess Sabrina, King Ryo we are honored for you to come here today" said King Malachite. "Thank you KIng Malachite. I have some news to tell you we must talk" said King Ryo. "Oh okay well Princess Sabrina please meet my son Prince Motoki as he walks towards his son" and this is his fiance Lady Erika." Nice to meet you Prince Motoki and Lady Erika" said Sabrina as she recognized the couple from before. "You too Princess Sabrina." said Motoki. Erika just glared at her and walked off. As Sabrina and Matoki were talking, the kings went off to talk. "So...Erika is your fiance right? I noticed you don't look happy with her said Sabrina. "Yeah it's an arranged marriage from my father said Motoki. "So how do you feel when your arm around with Erika" asked Sabrina. "Why do you ask that I feel wonderful when I'm around her said Motoki. "Well you didn't seem like it this morning said Sabrina. "Well...said Motoki. "Liar you don't love her like she does you." said Sabrina. "No I don't I love her the same as she loves me said Motoki. "Yeah right said Sabrina. "It's true" said Motoki. "Oh well if you say so I've watched you ignore her plenty of times today and this is my first day here!" said Sabrina. "Why were you spying on me asked Motoki as he gives Sabrina an evil grin. "That's… that's none of your business screamed Sabrina as she blushed. "Well, if it's including me yes it's my business Princess of the sun and the moon the daughter of Queen Serenity. said Motoki. "How….how do you know who my mother is asked Sabrina as she was shocked of what the prince had said. The news goes around fast around here but you're too oblivious to know that said Motoki. "Jerk" Sabrina yelled as she punched him on the gut and ran off to find the Sailor Senshi. Motoki grunted "she punches like a man better watch out if I make her that mad" he thought as he saw her ran away from him.

Meanwhile…(Malachite and Ryo)

WHAT WHY RYO?! yelled Malachite. WE WANT TO PROTECT THE SUN BECAUSE WE ARE NOT WEAK LIKE YOUR PEOPLE. yelled Ryo.

Ryo we are not weak but we try to be kind to others said Malachite.

KINDNESS MIGHT KILL YOU SOMEDAY yelled Ryo.

Well at least we're kind and no bloodshed desires like you and your people. Well maybe except for your daughter. Oh does she know about this because she seems to like it here in this kingdom. Or you're just keeping another secret like you did last time said is not your business except the sun and the moon kingdom said Solar as he was he ready to attack as well as Ichigo. Ryo why do you keep things away from your innocent little girl huh? asked Malachite. Keep Sabrina out of this or i'll claw you into shreds of nothing threaten Solar. Calm down Solar we don't need to kill anyone yet said Ryo. From now on… if any people from the stars goes to the Moon or the Sun will be killed and no regrets said Ryo as he walked off. Same goes for me as well, if any solarian or lunarian goes to the stars they will be killed shortly and we will show no mercy said Malachite. Except for Sabrina thought Malachite. King Ryo commanded Sabrina and the sailor senshi to go back to the sun. For some reason king Ryo felt someone was watching him during the conversations with King Malachite.

SUN KINGDOM ******

It's so nice to be home said Sabrina. It sure is, hey Sabrina how was your talk with Prince Motoki said Galaxia. It was good lied Sabrina, she felt embarrassed answering the question. Sabrina knew she didn't have a good talk with Motoki but wished she did.

10 years later...

Sabrina was still 16. She was still disappointed that her father prohibited to go to the stars. She was starting to miss the star kingdom and most of all her friend Motoki.

One day Sabrina wanted to go to the star kingdom. So she made a plan to go to the kingdom.

NIGHT-

While everyone went to the moon kingdom sabrina stayed. She went to the flower garden and used her powers to make the flowers glow. Sabrina was checking her power. Wind said Sabrina as she felt the wind blowing through her hair. Water fire said Sabrina as fire and water twirled around making each other making each other making a pole. Earth said Sabrina as parts of the ground was giving it's shape as a bird. Now I command you to take me to the stars LIVE AND I CALL YOU MINATO. The creature came to life. As Sabrina climbed onto Minato and turned everything back to normal. She flew off to the stars. I can't believe I used my powers with the Mythical Golden Crystal perfectly said Sabrina. Once she saw the star kingdom she was excited to meet Motoki When minato landed sabrina climbed off but when she climbed off guards where going after her. Sabrina thought there were going to greet her, but when the guards were close they took their swords and were charging after Sabrina. Master the guards are coming to kill you do you want me to take care of them asked Minato who was worried about Sabrina. No the guards won't do such thing, let them greet us said Sabrina who was waving at the guards. KILL THE EVIL WITCH AND HER BEAST CHARGE yelled the general. What did they say asked Sabrina. Minato sighed as he blown fire at the guards without command. MINATO HOW COULD YOU yelled Sabrina while the guards were burning to death with eternal fire. MYTHICAL GOLDEN CRYSTAL PLEASE HEAL THE GUARDS WITH YOUR POWER yelled Sabrina as the golden light heal the guards who were burning. Master you don't know what you're doing said Minato. Sabrina ignored him. King malachite saw all of this he was happy that she came back, but was also worried for her. He transported from his royal office to where sabrina is located. Welcome sabrina said King Malachite. Hello i'm very sorry of what happened to your guards, but I healed them King Malachite said Sabrina. I know, I saw everything. you've gotten stronger since you last came here. I'm proud of you. said Malachite as Sabrina smiled. Princess sabrina you are welcome here and you can stay as long as you like said the king. Thank you I came here to see Motoki said sabrina. Oh… well he's heartbroken because we found out Erica was from planet Nemesis and was spying on me and your father during our conversations. So we had to put her in prison said the king. Oh can I still see him asked sabrina. Yes I show you to his room that he is in answered the king as he show where Motoki is. Son your friend is here said the king.

I have no friends, and even if I do they never came back or they betray me said Motoki as he cried. Well I came back said sabrina in a soft voice. Motoki looked up and saw sabrina. He got up and ran to sabrina and hugged her as he cried. I leave you two alone whispered the king as he closed the door. Sabrina was happy to see Motoki, but she had a feeling for him that she never felt for another man. Was she in love with her friend Motoki? Neither did she know Motoki was feeling the same way about sabrina. Motoki pulled back and looked at sabrina. She was the most beautiful he had never seen. Why did you come here Motoki. I wanted to see you said Sabrina. Well i'm glad that you did, but you know it's dangerous here for you said Motoki. Oh… ok so you don't want me to see you anymore because i'm the princess of the sun said Sabrina as she started to cry and run toward Minato. NO WAIT SABRINA yelled Motoki. Sabrina didn't hear him. MINATO RETURN HOME commanded Sabrina. Minato obeyed her command and fly to the sun. Sabrina… whispered Motoki as he went to his room depressed. Sabrina went to her bedroom before her bedroom before her father went home. Minato turned into a bracelet. No one never knew she visited the stars.

Sabrina's 17th birthday (170,000 years old )

Everyone was dancing and laughing. Today was Sabrina's birthday and celebrating. Sabrina was sitting beside her father. The king was happy that his daughter is growing up and needed to marry as soon as possible. Sabrina got up and went to the flower garden. She started to cry because she was going to marry the man that she hated the most, and that was her cousin Wei. Sabrina wished it was Motoki, but Motoki would never love her thought Sabrina. Sabrina please don't cry said a familiar voice. Who's there show yourself fretted Sabrina. As you wish said a man who jumped down from a tree. Sabrina was shocked as she knew who it was, it was Motoki. Why are you here, I thought you never wanted to see me again said Sabrina as she cried. You've mistaken me, you always think your own way, I meant that is dangerous but i'm glad to see you. That day you visited me made my day, but when you left it broke my heart. I love you Sabrina said Motoki as he walks towards sabrina. Sabrina was shocked of what he said. I… I love you too Motoki said Sabrina as she runs towards Motoki. Motoki hugged her tightly and never wanting to let go. Sabrina you were right about Erika, I never loved her as much as I do you said Motoki, Sabrina blushed. So today is your birthday right asked Motoki, she nodded. Well i've got you this said Motoki as he handed her a present. Sabrina opened it, it was a golden music box with white pearls at the ends. It's beautiful said Sabrina, Motoki smiled. You know this is a special kind of box, when i'm away and you play the music I will appear in real life. When I am around it will just play the music said Motoki. Sabrina smiled, here I have something for you too said Sabrina as she gave Motoki a black wand with a golden star on top. Please use this my love, I secretly found a beautiful planet and it is unclaimed. The wand is for teleporting to the planet. I call it Vermonia. Just say please take me to Vermonia and use some of your powers and it will teleport you to Vermonia. The planet will be our meeting place, so we can see each other secretly said Sabrina. Motoki smiled as he accepted the wand. And…. I have some horrible news that i'm afraid to tell you said Sabrina as she started to cry. Motoki started to worry, please tell me Sabrina said Motoki as he held her in his arms. Motoki …...i'm...engaged to my cousin Wei and were going to be betrothed in 3 weeks said Sabrina. Motoki was shocked, he couldn't believe it. His Sabrina was getting married to the man that is unknown to him, so for he was his enemy. I'm sorry… Motoki please forgive said Sabrina as she cried. No..no it's okay it's not your fault. We can still see each other I know you don't love him said Motoki. Sabrina was shocked how… how did you know asked Sabrina. I can see it in your eyes said Motoki as leaned down to Sabrina's face. Sabrina knew what was coming, Motoki went down and kissed Sabrina on the lips. This was Sabrina's first kiss and it was on her 17th birthday. Sabrina blushed but proceeded with the kiss. Motoki pulled back and smiled, I have to leave now before your guardians or your cousin sees us said Motoki as he kissed her forehead and teleported to the stars. Sabrina knew Motoki was the love of her life and no one even her father could change that. Bye Motoki said Sabrina as she hid the music box and walked in her room and hid it under her bed. She thinked about him the rest of the night.

Morning*******

It's time to wake up said sailor comet as she shooked the princess. Sabrina groaned and got up and went to get dressed. After getting dressed she went down stairs and saw her father and her cousin. She went and sit the opposite side of her cousin Wei and beside her father. Wei gave her a lustful grin. Sabrina just gave him a got to hell look. Well who looks grumpy today said Wei. Sabrina wished he could just die right then and their. Leave me alone and please I would like to have some privacy today I want nobody around me said Sabrina in a cold hearted voice. After she ate she went to her bedroom. Wei did you make Sabrina pregnant asked the king as he loved the idea of having grandchildren. Wei rolled his eyes and said no. Sabrina locked her bedroom doors and played her music box. After the song played Motoki appeared sleeping on her bed in his boxers. Sabrina giggled at Motoki, he looked like a sleeping guardian angel to her. She laid down beside Motoki and slept beside him. When Motoki woke up he was startled but when he felt sabrina's body beside him he calmed down. Motoki smiled and then he put the covers of the bed on Sabrina and then he kissed her. Sabrina woke up by the kiss from her love.

She kissed him back and made passionate love and fell asleep. When Sabrina woke up she noticed that her beloved was gone but left a letter by her side to read. The letter said…

 **My Dearest Sabrina,**

 **I'm sorry I left you while you were sleeping but I hope you are not mad at me, if you are please forgive me love. I had the best time of my life with you, thank you. Thank you for playing that music box I gave you. I will meet you at Vermonia in the morning if you have time. I will always love you for eternity.**

 **Love you always,**

 **Motoki**

Sabrina smiled, she could never be mad at Motoki sabrina thought. Sabrina got up but almost fell because she felt a shock of pain in her inner thighs. She knew Motoki used to be a virgin as well as her. She kept on walking and got her sleeping dress and asked one of the maids to get her something to eat. The maid nodded and headed towards the kitchen. Sabrina was relieved no one asked her anything about her or what was she doing in her bedroom. Soon the maid arrived with her favorite food, chicken parmesan meal. Sabrina ate it and fell asleep.

1 WEEK LATER ******

It was 2 weeks before Sabrina's nightmare, the wedding of her and her cousin wei. Suddenly she had an urge to throw up, she ran into the bathroom and did. It has been less than a week since she last saw Motoki. she took a pregnancy test just to make sure and she saw it was positive. Sabrina was shocked, what is she going to do? What will Motoki say? Will he be mad at her ? Will she claim that it was Wei's baby but keeping that a secret because it was actually Motoki's child ? Sabrina decided that she was going to tell Motoki the truth. She teleported to Vermonia and brought her music box that Motoki had given her. When she got their she started to play her music box. After it played Motoki appeared in his regular clothes and armor. Sabrina was nervous, Motoki smiled at her and hugged her. Hello my love said Motoki as he hugged her. Motoki there is something that I need to tell you said Sabrina. What's wrong asked Motoki. Sabrina gulped, nothings wrong but…. well said Sabrina. Sabrina please tell me what's wrong demanded Motoki. I'm pregnant with your child said Sabrina as she started to shiver. Motoki was surprised but in a good way. Motoki smiled and hugged Sabrina as he started to cry in happiness. Sabrina was shocked of how motoki reacted. Motoki smiled as he tossed her up in the air and twirling around and around. Thank you whispered Motoki, he kissed her on the cheek. She smiled and was happy as Motoki. They were both happy because they're going to be future parents soon, but they know their is a dark problem, it's how are there going to keep it a secret. Motoki suggested that they can run away and go live in his kingdom, she said no ,because the solarians will think motoki kidnapped her with Wei's child and that it will lead to war between the stars and the sun. They both agree that when the child is older. He or she will know the REAL and will fake their death if they want to join the star kingdom.

9 MONTHS LATER *******

Queen Sabrina gave birth of two children. One baby boy and a baby girl. Sabrina suggested that she will name them. Of course Wei didn't care about it. Sabrina named the baby boy Syaoran Mufasa Yuchio (Kasai) and the baby girl Melissa Sky Yuchio (Kasai) ( in this story motoki's last name is Kasai which means fire in Japanese). Syaoran had blue crystal eyes exactly like Sabrina's but has Motoki's light brown hair. Melissa had green eyes exactly like Motoki's and had golden hair like her Mother. Sabrina was now Queen of the Sun and Wei was the King. Sabrina's father died of a heart attack. Sabrina hated being married to Wei, all he wanted was sex and royalty. Sabrina heard that Motoki was now king too. She missed him a lot. Sometimes she had dreams that they were together again in each others arms. She always cries when she woke up from the dream. She was now happy because part of Motoki is with her now and forever until she dies. Motoki never married any women nor mate with them even though his father kept on putting women on him and trying to make him fall in love again. He will meet his Sabrina again someday. One day the sun attacked the star kingdom and declared war. Wei was accepting the idea of having a war with the star kingdom of course Sabrina was not.

 **HEY ! so what's going to happen next who is going to win the war the sun or the stars. Will Motoki and Sabrina will fall in love again please review and you might find out if I get enough reviews I will post the other half**

 **Ja ne**

 **Fireflameprincess**


End file.
